Third Doctor
Third Doctor is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He is the third incarnation of The Doctor that is playable when you purchase 71204 Level Pack for the Doctor Who franchise. Background The Third Doctor was exiled by the Time Lords on Earth for a significant period of his life. The technological limits of the time period and the constraints of his exile often made him frustrated and bitter. However, he retained his endearing compassion toward his human companions. This Doctor worked for UNIT as their unpaid scientific advisor and remained in their service after his exile was ended. Unlike his earlier incarnations, he was quite willing to engage others physically and cut a more dashing figure. His foremost enemy was a fellow Time Lord, the Master. Although appalled by the disregard for life inherent in the Master's schemes, The Doctor treated their relationship as somewhat of a friendly rivalry, even enjoying their battle of wits. The Master reflected an equally casual attitude back at him. He also held out hope that he could rehabilitate the Master, whom he had once considered a friend. Though the Master sometimes teamed up with the Doctor to deal with foes who threatened them, he always bent to dark and malicious desires, which kept their mutual antagonism alive. This Doctor died from severe Radiation exposure after dealing with the deadly spiders of Metebelis III during one of his space travels, causing him to regenerate into the Fourth Doctor. He met up with his First and Second self on two occasions and with his Fifth self on one occasion. He joined his other incarnations in the shows 50th Anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor" where he helped save his home planet during the special's climax. World Doctor Who: Gallifrey/TARDIS Abilities * Doctor Regenerate (Changes his own appearance after getting killed off in game) * TARDIS Access * Hacking * Technology (Sonic Screwdriver) * Fix-It (Sonic Screwdriver) * Sonar Smash (Sonic Screwdriver) * Intelligence Quotes Trivia * This incarnation of The Doctor was played by Jon Pertwee from 1970 to 1974. He later returned in 1983 in the special feature-length episode "The Five Doctors", and in 1993 for a crossover with the British soap opera EastEnders. Pertwee's final performance as the Third Doctor was in 1995, in a fan production called "Devious". '' ** Archive audio from specific episodes that feature Pertwee is used in-game for when the Third Doctor is talking. * He was mostly cut off in the final round-up of the Doctor incarnations in LEGO Dimensions Who's Got Talent Trailer; however, you can see him clearly in seconds prior to the final group picture, and you can still see his hand there in the group picture. * When visiting the Black Archive in The Dalek Extermination of Earth, you have to fix Bessie. When Bessie is completed, the Third Doctor will pop out of a portal while being chased by a Time Scoop. He then jumps into Bessie and drives off, mimicking a scene from the 20th Anniversary 1983 special '''The Five Doctors.' Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Lords Category:Male Characters Category:Doctor Regenerate Ability Category:TARDIS Access Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Year 1 Category:Wave 1 Category:2015 Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Intelligence Ability Category:Technology Ability